HOW I MET MY ANGEL AT HAVARD
by Beloved daughter n sister
Summary: THIS IS A JUST A SHORT HUMOROUS STORY ABOUT HOW EDWARD MET BELLA...THIS IS JUST FOR FUN...PLZZZZ BE NICE
1. Chapter 1

**HOW I MET MY ANGEL AT HAVARD**

** CHAPTER-1**

DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN MEYER DOES.

PROLOGUE:

Who would have thought that I would have found love here,of all who was already head over heels in thought i would fall in love all over again...

Wait let me guess what you are thinking...perveted,ridiculous,idiot,screwed something along those lines right...

OKAYYY... i guess i definetly need to introduce myself name is Edward anthony masen cullen.I am doing my pre-med at havard currently.

well i believe that 'soul mate' or love of your life is supposed to be the person who makes you complete in all possible ways...that is what i have believed in having grown up seeing how my parents be there for each will always feel the emptiness or voidness in your life and heart until you met them.

I never felt that emptiness,and was very content with my life...atleast that's what i thought until i met her...BELLA

reviews...

Just for fun plz be gentle


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER-1**

**THE DAY I SAW MY ANGEL **

DISCLAIMER:I do not own meyer does.

I am very very sorry for such a late update...I am busy with my exams so donot expect updates frequently...:-(sorry onceAGAIN. on with our story...

EPOV:

Okay i know i am boring you guys with my rambling but just endure it this one time...well,like i said my name is edward and my parents are carlisle and esme cullen,my dad is the cheif surgeon in the forks general hospital and my mom is an interior designer who works from home.I cannot ask for better set of parents even if i wanted to and i have pixie devil for a sister and her name is Mary alice cullen,if you value your life you wouldn't want to call her mary.I don't know why she hates being called that but anyways she prefers alice and i cannot ask for better one, a bit crazy but she is my sister.I had known my sister for seventeen years bit i still cannot figure out where the hell she gets all that energy...and so this is my crazy family...

Now let's see,like i said i was already head over heels in love before bella...

with my professsion, that is my going to be profession taken that i am still in the college(alright i know that you are probably thinking about murdering me or cursing so much that would make a sailor blush).Aside from that i am...sorry, was in love with my going to be profession,i won't say i don't love it anymore but it's just that my priority order has changed...I got all my inspiration from my dad,he is really a great doctor...

Now the day when i first saw bella...I was returning to my apartment after running some errands and i just wanted to get back to my apartment and be lazy all day.I was waiting at a signal and silently praying for it to turn green people were crossing the road but i was not paying much attention to them.  
Then the signal changed but a girl was walking right infront of my car crossing the road holding so many grocerry bags but she was not looking in my direction so that i could usher her to move quickly she was looking at something on the other side of the road.I honked my car horn out of irritation and she turned towards me,that was when my world came crashing down onme.  
NO WAY!this creature surely cannot belong here on earth she must belong some where in the heavens among the had long wavy brown hair and very expressive brown eyes that resembeled melting chocolate (sweet)in which i felt like was saying something to me while simultaneously crossing the road but i was too mesmerized by those pink pouty luscious lips that were too kissable for her own good to decipher what she was saying.

In my daze i didnot observe when she had crossed the road but she was walking towards a man who was standing besides a monstrous jeep that was similar to walked to the jeep and dumped the bags in the jeep and started talking to man and after a while the man hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

A very foreign feeling was building slowly in the pit of my stomach which i first did not understand but soon recognized as jealousy...GOD!what the hell?i had just seen her and am already jealous that someone else is holding her and who was i kidding to I mean all the good will obviously be taken.

Then the car behind me honked bringing me out of my reverie and i slammed hard on to the gas pedal with one last look at her.I reached my apartment still not being able to forget her and lounged myself on the couch and switched on the t.v to ditract myself from her thoughts but i guess that idea was not working because i could only see her on the t.v. too.  
But then somebody snapped their fingers before me I raised my head to see none other than her standing before IN THE WORLD?! what was she doing in my apatment

Aothor's note:

well edward is jealous he he he...who is the man edward saw bella with?and what is bella doing in edward's apatment?

want to know then hang on

REVIEWS WILL ALWAYS WILL BE APPRECIATED... BE MY GUEST...:-):-)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER-2**

**WIERD MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyer does.

There are two different pov' to clarify Jasper and Edward share an apartment…On with the story.

JPOV:

I just came back from a short stroll and a chat with my love- Alice (insert a dazed sigh here)

As I entered the apartment I heard the sounds of TV and knew that Edward was back. And promptly I saw Edward in the living room on the couch watching something on the TV very keenly. I sat beside him and asked him what had him so enraptured bit he did not answer me. I looked at the TV to find some kind of stupid advertisement, so I got up from the couch and switched it off. I turned around to find Edward still staring at the TV as if I had not just turned it off, I walked to him and snapped my finger in front of him he looked at me and immediately stood to his feet and asked "what are you doing here?"  
What am I supposed to say to that I live here afterall, so I said "nothing?"

EPOV:

To say that I was surprised to see her in my living room would be the understatement of the year. So I just asked the question any sane person in my position would ask .that is what was she doing in my apartment and for that she replied with nothing.

I just moved a bit towards her and she asked me in a voice full of concern if everything is alright? She is so nice (swoon) wait did I just swoon, man I am turning into a girl.

JPOV:  
After me replying nothing he just moved a bit towards me with a weird look so I asked if everything is alright.  
EPOV:  
"Everything is great now that you are here"  
JPOV:  
Okay that is weird. Did he hit his head or something he is totally freaking me out. So I shook him, he looked surprised and asked "jasper?"I made him sit down and asked him if he was feeling sick, he said he did not have good night sleep and was going to rest .He retreated to his room and I turned on the TV to some sports channel. If I did not know any better I would have thought that Edward was daydreaming about some girl but this was Edward we are talking about. He must have seriously worked his brains out, he should be fine after some rest.

EPOV:  
what the hell is wrong with me? I thought that jasper was that ! ia m just lucky that i didnot go and kiss him thinking that it was i am in serious trouble


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER -3**

**GETTING SETTLED**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything .Stephanie Meyer does.

I hope everyone is enjoying…on with our story….

BPOV:  
I just arrived at Harvard and am sharing an apartment with my bear of a brother, Emmet. He guilt tripped me into cooking for him and when I went to check the cabinets of the kitchen, they were all empty. I swear I even saw spiders crawl. If anyone saw this they might think that a vampire lives here rather than a human. When I asked him about it he said that he usually go over to rose's. I really felt sorry for rose, poor girl and believe me when I say that Emmet does not have a light appetite….  
sorry, I did not introduce myself. I am Isabella Marie Swan, preferred to be called Bella. My elder brother Emmet McCarthy Swan is doing his degree in the mechanical Engg. I am not so well versed with the subject so I cannot give you the specifics. My dad Charlie is the chief of the police and my mom Renee just likes to try her hobbies which keep changing from time to time and I am from Arizona.  
Now about rose, her full name Rosalie Lillian Hale and been my best friend since…I can remember. She lives with her parents next door back in Arizona until she moved here to Harvard. Emmet and Rose are same in age and had been quite inseparable since they were kids after Emmet beat up that Royce kid for making fun of Rosalie.  
So that is how I ended up in this grocery store. Emmet has dropped me off and said to call him when I was done. I would have driven myself here but my car has not arrived yet. I love my car. It is a blue Audi s3; it will be here in two days.  
I was done and called Emmet to tell him to come and I told him to park as close as possible as there are lots of bags. When I called he said he was already there, so I went to see but he wasn't there. I called him again to ask where he was parked he said he was parked near the coffee shop right across the street where there were delicious cupcakes on display and he was waiting for me come out and to say I was annoyed would be an understatement. Stupid Emmet again thinking with his stomach, upon all of this he has the nerve to advice that I cross the road with all these groceries in my hand. Even before I could give him a piece of my mind he cut off the call. If I make it to the other side of the road in one piece with my coordination skills or lack thereof I am going to make Emmet regret his actions. I was trying to carefully cross the road without tripping when the lights changed which I did not observe, When someone in a silver Volvo honked at me, must be in a hurry.  
'Grr…! Emmet is definitely not going to get his dinner today', I reached the car and after dumping all the groceries into the jeep, I started my rambling.  
Emmet just pouted and said that he did not get to eat anything today because he was busy getting things ready for me like getting the guest room ready. And dammit he revealed those puppy dog eyes with his dimples and he knew he had me, he hugged and kissed me on the cheek damn that Emmet guilt tripped me again. That is when I felt a weird sensation in my gut. I turned around to see the silver Volvo speeding away.  
We reached home and after filling the cabinets according to my taste because I know as long as I am here I will be in charge of cooking, then I went to my room and unpacked my stuff. After unpacking I got started with the dinner and invited rose over. After dinner I left the dishes for Emmet because I cook he cleans. I went to my room had a shower and was out like a light.  
Next day I woke up at around 9 a.m. and made some breakfast for us and prepared things for the next day which was my first day of college. The whole day went in the same way, me cooking something for all of us and later lounging around with my favorite Wuthering heights.  
Next day I woke up and settled for cereal as breakfast as I was too nervous to cook something. I woke up early because Emmet is going to drop me off as my car did not arrive yet. Emmet does not study at Harvard with me; he studies with rose at a nearby community college. Before I knew it I was in the college to go to my first class. OH and by the way I am doing my degree in English literature.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER-4**

**SOME ONE UP THERE SHOULD REALLY HATE** **ME**

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...MEYER DOES...

I am really very sorry for such a long gap...like i told u guys i was busy with exams n results n i do not own a laptop yet so it is a bit difficult to update from my hostel...but i will try my hardest to give regular updates...

Now on with our story

EPOV: I cannot believe that two days just flew by...but i do not remember doing anything at all other than laying on m bed in my room and leaving my room only when it is absolutely necessary.

Jasper did not disturb me probably thinking that i am resting or something, now i am very happy that my sister is not here because she would have bug the life out of me if she found me like this and probably would have guessed that it was because of a girl...sometimes i really think she is a psychic...just as i was thinking about her my cell started ringing with Alice's name flashing on the screen (think of the devil and the devil shall appear) *sigh*

I ignored it the first time, but it started ringing again. I cannot ignore her and if i did she might actually come here and i definitely did not want that to happen. So i picked up the call and the first question she asks is if i was alright, see what i mean by a psychic because i know that jasper would not have told her anything about my weird behavior because Jasper does not over exaggerates about things, he usually keeps his cool and is exact opposite of Alice.

When i said i was fine she just ended the call.*laughs* typical Alice

Before i realized it was Monday and i was on my way to college and my mind was completely occupied by her...DAMN IT...

God! I am pathetic. I should pull myself together, if my grades go down because of this my parents wont be pleased. Its not like they pressurize me or something, i just don't want to disappoint them. I cant believe that just one girl could disturb my life so much. I can just imagine what she might do to me if i saw her on a daily basis, but there was something different about her.

The whole day seemed to be really boring, but i managed to pay attention and take some notes and soon the day was over and i was waiting at my car for jasper. I was listening to some music on my iPod when i suddenly felt a feeling in the gut alerting me of someone's presence so i just turned and there she was with her head bent and listening to some music, slowly walking.

"great"! some one up there really hates me.

BPOV: The whole day seemed to move pretty quicker and boy was i glad for it. I met a girl named Angela and she seemed to be a bit shy just lie me and i think we are going to be good friends and then there was mike and he sort of reminded me of Tyler from high school.  
Tyler just doesn't get the hint,he just thought and even told everyone in the school that i was going to prom with him from the first day of high school. I seriously felt like running my car over him.  
he did not even get the hint that i did not want to go to prom with him or with anybody else for that matter. you see me and the dance are not such good friends. When i was 10 Renee tried enrolling me in ballet classes to help me with my coordination problems but when i ended with a sprain in my ankle and a broken hand charlie had enough of it and i never saw a dance floor in my life.  
but after Tyler had a talk with Emmett he never bothered me again. Just like Tyler mike does not get the hint too and he had not even been subtle about his intention, maybe i should have Emmett have a talk with him.  
GAH!what's wrong with these guys they should respect other people's privacy and give them there space. I said my good bye to Angela at the entrance where she went to meet her boyfriend Ben. Ben Cheney, he is a nice person and i think he is good for Angela.

I kept my head down and blasted music into my ears just to avoid running into mike, Just then i had a strange feeling in my gut like it was alerting me of someone's presence or i stopped and looked up...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:There u go guys...another chapter...well is Bella going to see Edward...lets see...

in the next chapter:p


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooo... sorry guys...i know it has been a very long time...but it is not my fault i donot own a laptop here at the colege so i could not update a chapter in a long time..  
so long that even the year changed. i know u guys must be mad at me and i understand...  
because that is how i feel when people do not update for a long time...  
I SEND MY SINCERE APOLOGIES FOR ALL THE READERS WHO TRIED MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING...

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...MEYER OWNS IT ALL..._

_ON WITH THE STORY GUYS...  
JST A SMALL PREVIEW OF WHERE WE STOPPED..._

BPOV: I kept my head down and blasted music into my ears just to avoid running into mike. Just then i had a strange feeling in my gut like it was alerting me of somebody's presence or like someone was watching me...

_ **CHAPTER -**** 5****  
** REALIZATIONS_

EPOV: She stopped and looked up as if she sensed me looking at her but thank goodness she did not look straight my way. so i quickly turned around and watched her through the rearview mirror of my car.  
i could see her eyes when she looked at me. her eyes lingered on me and just that sent a tingling sensation through my whole body.

Those eyes I have never seen a beautiful set of eyes before. They were so innocent, so beautiful, so deep. I just felt like drowning myself in them.  
The worry i was feeling of what would happen when i saw her again just disappeared as if it did not exist in the first place. Now all i wanted was to go near her and protect her from any possible danger. Everything just felt right with her in my life.

I was watching her through the mirror when someone tapped on her shoulder to make her jerk back and turn around. I turned too as she turned towards the person who tapped her and what i saw almost made me go to her and drag her away from that person, but that would actually look some sort of deranged maniac right?!  
The person was none other than MIKE NEWTON! everyone knew what a douchebag and a player he is i would not be surprised if this girl did not know anything about it. after all she is new here.  
UGH! I would literally beat the living daylights out of newton if he even dare think of hurting her.  
ummm what he is doing?.! IS HE FLIRTING WITH HER? I would snap him into two right now i a sure of it.  
i might have even looked like i was going to murder someone at the very moment  
I know i do not have any right hor it is my place to say anything because she already belongs to some one. but i do not care about that now. i just want her to be safe. where the hell is that boyfriend of hers when he is needed.  
I just hope that she does not get trapped by newton's filthy ways, but from the looks of it i can say she is very uncomfortable. she must be very loyal. I guess she is a good person inside and out  
what should i do now?  
sHOULD I GO HELP HER? as i was getting on the edge doing exactly that, her boyfriend appeare slowly behind her and from the looks of it, seems he put on quite a show. That newton looked like he ran for his life. Well that boyfriend of hers atleast knew how to protect omeone important and special.  
she slowly turned around and he immediately engulfed her in a big bear hug which almost left her choking. he should learn how to reign his strength.

he moved her towards their jeep and they drove away. during all this i did not notice jasper i looked at him, i thought he was going to shoot me down with questions but he just looked thoughtfully at me and silently climbed in the drove to our apartment in the same silence, we always do but today it was uncomfortable. I went straight to my room after reaching the apartment.  
I realized something important today, she was part of my life now even though she belonged to somebody else. I would like to keep her in my life some way.  
with this realization i slowly drifted into sleep.

_BPOV: whaen i looked up from side to side i saw a person standing next to a silver volvo but i could not see his face. His body was tensed and he was hunched over the side of the car, maybe he was sick. Should i go help him? There was no one around him. I was about to head towards him whe some one tapped on my shoulder I turned around to find out it was that idiot mike newton. He was getting on my nerves. Where is emmet he is so late.  
mike was talking about something which i tuned out, i still had that sensation that someone was watching me. All of a sudden mike stopped his monologue i looked up to see him looking behind me as if he saw a ghost and he ran away as if he is being chased by a ghost. I turned around to see what it was that scared mike only to be engulfed in a big hug which could only be emmet and that explains mike hightailing out of here with his tail between his 's hug was beggining to suffocate me so i managed to choke put "em cant breathe" he let me go and steered me towards his our way back to the apartment, i remembered about the guy i hope he is alright._

JPOV: by the time i came back edward was already waiting for me at his car. so i rushed to him, but he did not seem to notice me. He seems to be fuming, so i looked in the dirction he was already staring ignoring me. There stood mike nwton flirting with some girl. I know edward does not like him but he is usually ignored him. So i obseved a bit carefully the girl newton was flirting seemed to be a new girl, i did not see her before  
so it was a girl afterall. When i observed a change in edward's behaviour two days ago he said it was just stress, but i knew it could not have been that because edward was always ahead in his work. So i was right afterall...  
After some time edward snapped back to reality and finally acknowledged my presence.  
All the way to our apartment whether to ask him or not, I think i should ine him some time to slepp over the idea. It must all be mew to him...edward never raelly dated anyone atleast seriously, even the few dates alice set up were a total disaster and eventually even alice gave up, alice never gives up easily  
I wonder what will happen now. This is getting wicked *smirks*


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NAOT OWN TWILIGHT...STEPHINIE MEYER DOES.**_

_**CHAPTER-6**_

_**LIFE-GOING ON**_

_BPOV: _The evening after my first day at havard my car was delievered to our apartment. I got adjusted to everything here pretty quickly My schedule,MY college etc.,  
most of the time i would be incharge of cooking in the house. Rosalie would sometimes help out i did not mind that she did not help a lot i enjoy cooking for a real close review of the apartment i noticed that it felt like em was not living in this apartment, it did not have any personal touches and it is no surprise knowing that rosalie stays just a floor below. I am surprised that they did not move in together and i had a feeling that i was the reason that i was the reason. Emmet did not want to leave me alone in the apartment.  
I subtly asked him about the apartment and he just brushed it off that he did not feel like adding much details to it, but i know that my brother is just trying to protect his baby sister. No mater how much i grow u i will alwys be his baby sister, silly emmet  
So i took it upon myself to personalize our apartment. With in a month i was able to accomplish the mission with emmet's help ofcourse. But the finished product looked more like my taste and when i pointed it out emmet did not give it a second thought. he was happy that i am happy.  
When we were free emmet and rosalie used to drag me to some of the clubs along with them, they never make me feel like i am a third when i am busy with some work they go by themselves,sometimes it will be just emmet and me. Today was one of those times, rose needs to prepare for some test she has the next and me did not hae any work and we were bored so we went to checkout a new club called eclipse. You could say a sort of brother-sister bonding time.

EPOV:It is been a month since i first saw bella(yes i enquired about her without making it obivious and i even got her schedule using my cullen charms).She holds a prominent place in my life now even though she does not know about it.  
everything in my life is normal, although my routine did change a bit. Now-a-days i always wait for bella listening to music and even after a month i still have that feeling whenevr i am ina close vicinity of bella. It appears like she could actually feel my eyes her because whenever i am watching her she looks up and before she catches me i turn around and obsreve her through the mirror. To my luck jasper is arriving late these days because he was working on some project with the professor and he advised me to go home as he would be late for some days.'no way i could not have been more than happy, i did not need to give any crappy excuses to stay until bella left everyday

JPOV: With my charm ifound out that the girl who had edward wrapped around her little finger was bella and she was studying english literature. At first when i used to come early to leave, edward always gave me some stupid reason to always wait for some time, at first i did not see it but later i observed that edward never left until bella left.  
so one day i came to edward ,who was waiting for me or more precisely for bella to leave, and said that i got myself involved with some sort of after school project, which is by the way a big lie and told he could leave without waiting for me everyday.  
The changes of expression on his face while he was comng up with some reason to stay until bella left was comical. It took all my control not burst out laughing irght then and there.  
After observing edward for a weeek or so,i almost felt like snapping at him to go man up and talk to the girl but later i found out the reason he was hesitating, one day a big bear of a guy came to meet her,her boyfriend probably. No wonder edward did not dare go talk to her,but the reason edward did not go talk to her was most probably because she was alredy taken.  
But there was something off between bella and her supposed to be her boyfriend, it was the way they looked at each other. Clearly they like each other but it was more of freindly or brotherly?!..

EPOV: Well today jasper forced me to go to some new club "eclipse" with him saying that i needed to take a break from "WORK" and the way he said it made me feel he was implying something. I just hope he did not find out about my obsession of bella.  
well anyhow that is how i find myself sitting next to jasper on a barstool nursing some beer and thinking about bella, then i heard someone sit next to me and she literally purred 'hey handsome' and there was so much alcohol un her breath that it made me gag. She was deperately trying to gain my attention, but i could not take it anymore and i got away from her as politely as i can and secluded myself in the darkest corner and searched for jasper who was trying to pry off another bimbo as poitely as possible too but unsuccesfully. If alice was here she would have ripped all these girls' heads off for even nearing jasper. I chuckled to myself thinking of my sister. I sent a message to jasper telling him where i was so that he would not think that i ditched him or something. I was slipping my phone back into my pocket when i felt bella's presence, i looked up and there she was as beautifwl as ever with just a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans with her boyfriend.  
How i wish it was me who was showing her off to the world  
I even thought of going up to her and introducing myself and stay in her life atleast as a friend but i know i won't be able to keep it at that. If i let it slip in any form, the awkwardness that follows it can choke me to death. I can live through life atleast knowing that she did not even know i existed rather than her being disgusted at me.  
Since she entered the club i kept muself occupied by following her everywhere.

BPOV: After parking my car we made our way into the club. Immediately after entering the club i had that feeling i was having for quite a while,i was not any creepy feeling that makes chills climb up the spine but it was warm feeling where we feel safe and protected. Just as always i scanned the surroundings and came up with nothing. But i had a hunch it had something to do with that volvo guy, i just scanned the crowd inconspicuosly once more to see if he was here,even though i did not see his face it is not that easy to miss him in a crowd. I thought of asking someone at the college about him but what should i say when they ask me why i was interested.  
As it was a school night we left early

JPOV: When i got the message from edward where he was,i finally was able to pry the bimbo off me and approached him but he seemed preoccupied and i know that look so i looked in the way he was looking already having an idea of what i would i found out. There she was, bella with her boyfriend. It seems almost impossible to get him away from her. *SIGHS*

_**AN: THERE YOU GO GUYS A NEW CHAPTER...REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED...  
**_ THANK YOU


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER -7  
MISJUDGINGS**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHINIE MEYER DOES. I AM JUST BORROWING IT FOR THIS PLOT.**_

_**AN :**__ ON WITH THE STORY._

EPOV

_: __Everything was going great, my mom was always talking about some new family that recently moved to forks, she informed me that we were having thanksgiving dinner with that family.  
well, today again jasper managed to drag me to the new club 'ECLIPSE' and I once again managed to seclude myself in a corner. I was just casually looking around when I saw Bella's boyfriend at the bar ordering drinks, I anxiously looked around if Bella was here, I did not sense her. I could not find her anywhere but I scanned the club once more just to be sure, but I could not find her so I waited until her boyfriend approached her.  
The big guy carried the drinks he ordered to a table where a blond beauty was sitting, so Bella was not here. The boyfriend offered the woman a drink and she accepted it, there were just talking and laughing when suddenly the guy kissed her and it went on from there until the woman was practically straddling the guy  
That A******, he was cheating Bella behind her back.  
I got up from my secluded spot and stalked towards their table, pried him off the woman and punched him square on the mouth. I don't care that the guy twice as large as me and he could easily defend me with just one arm, I was not afraid. I was angry how could he cheat Bella, I was completely mad, all I see is red. The guy asked me while rubbing his jaw with his palm "who are you? And why did you hit" and I answered without fear "that's for cheating on your girlfriend". At this the woman was watching silently until now, grabbed the guy and asked him what I was talking and that she needs explanation, he was stuttering through the sentence and she got her answer, she got up from the table and slapped him across the face and said "that, for cheating me" and she stormed off from there. He turned towards me seething but that did not scare me I was so angry that I was shaking. I was shaking so violently it felt like someone was shaking me._

**_AUTHOR NOTICE: _****_SO THERE YOU GO ANOTHER CHAP  
EDWARD TOOK IT FAR THIS TIME, IS THERE GOING TO BE A SHOWDOWN BETWEEN THEM?_**

WHO KNOWS?

**_ I DO...:-P.._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER -8  
THE FIRST SIGHT**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHINIE MEYER DOES. I AM JUST BORROWING IT FOR THIS PLOT.**_

_**AN:**__ ON WITH THE STORY….._

EPOV: I was shaking so furiously it almost felt like someone was shaking me, umm…. Wait….  
someone was actually shaking me. I turned towards the person and it was jasper that was shaking me vigorously and was saying something to me, I looked around once and found out that I was still sitting in our secluded place, so the confrontation did not occur yet.

JPOV: I was trying to keep Edward out from his day dreaming and all but he was hopelessly in love I can see that. We were sitting in a somewhat secluded corner of a club to avoid any bimbos from disturbing us.  
We were talking casually when he suddenly seemed distracted, this means only one thing that Bella was here and sure there was her boyfriend at the bar but I could not find her. Instead I saw the big guy approaching a blonde girl and after some time they were kissing….uh-oh I smell trouble.  
I immediately looked at Edward and he seemed angry, shocked and worried all at the same time. I was expecting some sort of reaction from him but he was just merely staring at them. To get his attention I called his name but he did not respond, so I started shaking him, which seemed to snap him out of his trance, he looked around once and immediately stood up…..  
I did not want him to get into any fights so I dragged him out of the club and took him back to our apartment.

_EPOV: after returning to our apartment, I closed myself in my room. What's happening? Did he break up with? If he did how is she? Is she upset?  
I saw her today at the college, she seemed normal. I could not sleep well; I had to know how Bella was.  
The next day I could not wake up early, so I just had enough time to make it to my first class. I could not check on Bella.  
As the day came to an end, I grew very antsy and was on the edge. I got even worried when I could not find her car, did I miss her, and did she already leave? But then I observed that class has just been dismissed. Her class were slowly filtering out of their building so it might not have been possible for her to leave already, unless she did not come to the classes at all….  
maybe he did break up with her, maybe she was crying at her apartment. What should I do? I could wait for her friends and ask one of them about her  
I don't mind of they think I am crazy or a stalker. I just need to know if she is fine...  
As I was frantically looking for Bella's friend, Bella herself walked out of the building along with her friend laughing about something. Just seeing her laugh and smile like that, made all my worries dissipate and a smile made its way on to my face.  
Just like always as if sensing my presence she looked up but this time right towards me and I could not turn away, not this time. Just when our eyes met she gasped._

_BPOV: damn rose, she made me leave my car at the apartment saying that she could hear some noise from the engine and she wanted to check it out  
so, Emmet was dropping and picking me up today.  
after classes I was walking out with Angela and she was explaining how Ben made her watch a kung fu movie, it was funny  
we were at the parking lot when I felt the sensation, and like every time I looked up and unlike every time I found something this time.  
The silver Volvo guy was looking at me he was absolutely beautiful, no word in my vocabulary does him complete justice. If i thought he was beautiful, it was nothing compared to his eyes they were a beautiful shade of green and were swirling with emotion so intense that it made me gasp.  
As I was being entranced by his gaze, I heard someone calling me so I very reluctantly tore my gaze from him and saw that Emmet arrived, I started walking towards Emmet._

_**AN: **__** THERE YOU GO ANOTHER CHAPTER….**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER -9  
CONFRONTATIONS**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHINIE MEYER DOES. I AM JUST BORROWING IT FOR THIS PLOT.**_

'' _**- thoughts**_

_PREVIOUSLY:  
As I was being entranced by his gaze, I heard someone calling me so I very reluctantly tore my gaze from him and saw that Emmet arrived, I started walking towards Emmet.  
ON WITH THE STORY…..  
EPOV: That A******! How dare he show his face to Bella, he is clearly cheating on her and by the looks of it Bella does not even have a clue about it.  
I will beat the damn daylights out of him. How dare he hurt Bella. Anger was boiling in me and before I know what was happening I was walking towards them.  
BPOV: I was about to reach Emmet when someone stepped in between us with his back to me and I immediately recognized him as the silver Volvo guy. (Well I don't know his name yet, I did not want to ask others as it would raise unnecessary questionnaire)  
EPOV: I was standing between Bella and her boyfriend or soon to be ex. Even though he was a bit taller than me, I am not intimidated by him. I'll do anything to protect Bella.  
I did not want to waste time so I immediately got into the topic.  
"How dare you show your face to Bella" I sneered to him and he looked utterly confused. 'You just wait a minute I will clear it to you'  
"I saw you yesterday at 'The Eclipse' with other girl, admit the truth who was she?" 'Who am I kidding? He would lie to my face and Bella would obviously believe him. Who am I to her? Just a crazy stalker….  
EmPOV: I was about to reach Bella when someone stepped between us. I have never seen him before but he was definitely glaring at me. I should say he looks good. I am not gay and I have nothing against them either. I am just saying that he would have an upper hand in the looks department.  
He suddenly started shouting about how I could show my face to Bella.  
At first I thought that he mistook me for somebody else but after referring to Bella I knew this wasn't such a case.  
Then he started saying that he saw me at some club with some girl yesterday and he looked mad.  
Hmmm….. Wait a minute, is this guy interested in me or something  
So I immediately said that " yes, I did go the club, not with some girl but Rosalie, my girlfriend"  
I don't want the guy to have his hopes up so I made it clear that I was already taken.  
He looks good but I was definitely not interested in guys.  
EPOV: see like I thought, he said 'yes'. WAIT….. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I shouted.  
EmPOV: poor thing **sigh**  
EPOV: He admitted that the girl was his girlfriend, I asked him to admit but I never thought he would admit so soon. OH no! Bella! , then I asked "what about Bella?" he casually asked "what about her?"  
So I clearly asked "Did you break up with her?" at this he said "Dude, you are not making any sense to me".  
So I clarified "if the girl from the club is your girlfriend then what is Bella to you?"  
BPOV: 'What on earth is going on here? I can't understand a thing'_

_EmPOV: 'What is this guy talking about? What is Bella to me?' I said "She is my sister of course"  
EPOV: "Bella is your sister? What is your name", he said "Emmet", "Your full name"" Emmet McCarthy Swan"  
'Oh! Shit, now that I think about it they were just hugging each other, I was such an idiot. I could feel the heat of embarrassment rise on my face. But Emmet just laughed it off saying that I had a serious case of misunderstanding.  
I could not stand a second longer there so I murmured my quick apologies and hurried away from there without even looking at Bella.  
I had to get out of here as soon as possible. Thank heavens that jasper was already at the car waiting for me. So I immediately started the car and reached the apartment in record time.  
I don't know if jasper saw anything. Even if he did, he did not say anything.  
God damnit I am such an idiot. I always had a chance with her and now I have ruined it myself.  
She will never want to see me far from going out with me. I just wanted to sulk in my room and that is what I did. Anyways we will be leaving for forks in two days.  
I would have to come up with something to avoid her after thanksgiving._

_**AN: **__** THERE YOU GO ANOTHER CHAPTER….**_


End file.
